No One is Safe in the Jungle
by KendallIsLogan'sKnight
Summary: "Remember no on is safe in the jungle." Was all he said before he turned around and headed out of the clinic.


**I don't nor will I ever own Off the Map. This will be OOC and AU. **

**(LBPOV)**

It had been about 4 months since coming to the jungle. 4 months that started 3 relationships. Tommy and Mina stopped just playing 'board games' and became a couple, Zee and Cole don't think we knew about them but we know. Lastly Ben and I, Ryan told Ben that she just saw him as a brother and left not telling anybody where she was going.

He told me how he felt about week after she left. I think Tommy and Cole pressured him. All of us have been happy together for about two and a half months.

"What has you deep in thought?" An Australian accent laced voice asked behind me while wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Nothing." I say turning around. "It's been a pretty slow, non exciting day. Usually there is no such thing in this life."

"Keeton, Brenner were heading into the jungle." Cole yells running by us to gather the medical supplies.

"What happened?" Ben asks running after him.

"An American tourist group was shot when a couple of farmers went crazy in the eastern part. Fuller and Minard are already on their way out there.

Ben and I jump on the cycle and head into the thick foliage. We dodge branches and vines till we find the clearing Mina and Tommy were at.

"Did you bring more bandages?" Mina asks holding a wound.

"Yea, here." I said running and kneeling beside her.

"Tommy has there been any deaths yet?" Ben yells from the person who he is helping.

"2. The professor who was guiding the trip was shot at point blank range in the forehead and a student was shot in his chest hitting an artery."

Cole came with the truck and they started loading patients into the bed and the ones who weren't close to death in the cab.

"Yo Minard, check the vitals." Cole called out as soon as she does the student starts seizing.

"She's seizing!" All the doctors start working on her to get her stable. Once she was stable they all went back to the other injured kids.

"Another one gone." Ben says giving up on his chest compressions.

"Tommy what's the total number of people on the trip?" I ask trying to stop the blood flowing from the wound. "

"I don't know, Mina?"

"Not sure."

"20." Somebody groaned.

"20. Are you sure?" I ask not knowing who I was talking to.

"Yes I was the last one to count." I managed to bandage the wound until surgery could be preformed just in time for Cole to come back with the truck. We loaded 4 people. 2 in the bed, 2 in the cab.

"Do you know how many are at the clinic?" I ask before he leaves.

"No. Radio Zee and ask."

I try to get a hold of Zee.

"Zee!" I scream into the walkie talkie.

"What I'm busy."

"How many patients are in the clinic from the shooting?"

"Umm, 6."

"Thank you so much."

I turn back to the bodies spread on the grass.

"There is 6 at the clinic, 4 just left, 3 are dead and 6 are here. We're missing one." I say to no one particular.

"My boyfriend took off running when the shots were fired." A girl said from under Mina she was shot in the arm.

"Some boyfriend you have." Tommy mutters. I walk over to the girl.

"Which way did he take off?" I ask looking her in the eyes.

"That way." She answers pointing south.

"What's his name?"

"Evan."

"I'm going to go look if he was hit he couldn't have gotten far." I say checking things over and starting to walk off.

"No your not." Ben said. "All of these guys are stable and won't be dying anytime soon. All we need is Cole to get here with the truck and then we can all go look.

"No I'm going. I'll be back in one hour if I'm not then you can come looking." I say taking a light jog south. Once I hit more foliage I start ducking and yelling out his name. I had no reply so I went in deeper. I found no sign that any had been this way in the last couple of hours.

"Evan!" Still no reply.

"Your group is really worried about you. Your girlfriend is immensely scared that something has happened to you. If you're hurt, I'm a doctor I can help you."

I will only walk about a hundred yards before turning back around, I decided. About 25 yards in there was a drop off that went down about 25 feet into pure mud.

"EVAN!" I scream some birds fly from the canopy above. I stop and look around trying to figure out if someone who didn't know the area could figure it out in here.

"EVAN!" I scream again. Out of nowhere I was tackled I tried to scream but they had already put there hands over my mouth. My attacker rolled us and we fell off the drop off. I landed right on my back hard.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Lily Brenner, a doctor from a clinic near by, who are you?"

"I'm the boy you have been searching for. Evan."

"Why did you tackle me and push me off a cliff?"

"Because you're a doctor. You helped the people that were supposed to die today. That's why I shot them." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But they said it was some South American farmers." I ask confused.

"That's what I had my buddies pose as. Now you're going to have to die since you saved the people who were supposed to be dead." He says tying my hands and feet together with robe he had in his bag. Once I was unable to move he started rolling logs on top of me. There wait decreased as they went up my body stopping at my chest I guess he wanted me to have a slow painful death. I felt the tears start rolling down my face.

"Why are you crying? Your in the middle of the jungle no one is going to miss you." He sneers.

"I have friends that will miss me that's who will miss me." I say not wanting to look completely weak. I was hoping that my hour was complete and they were starting to look for me. I was pretty far in so it might take a while for them to make it. Soon Evan gets up and leaves.

"Well I gotta go catch my flight back to America." He says running away and not looking back. It had been about 20 minutes and I knew Ben, Tommy, and Mina were on their way. It hurt to breathe deeply. I waited about another 10 minutes before I blacked out.

I was awoken by a yell.

"KEETON I FOUND HER!" Tommy yelled. My whole body hurt, my lungs were not getting enough oxygen. I heard all three of them jump off the drop off and race towards me. Ben slid till he was right by my face.

"Lily, are you awake? Can you hear me?" He asks I feel Mina and Tommy struggle with the log at my ankle. I open my eyes and shake my head. He breathes a sigh of relief I motion with my mouth that I couldn't breathe. He pushes the log right off of me. Soon all the logs are gone Ben cuts the ropes off my arms and legs. I roll over onto my stomach and get on my hands and knees I breathe as deeply I could. I fall back onto my back which hurt bad. Ben picked me up bridal style I wince at every movement they make.

"Lily we have been searching for hours. I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." Ben says.

"Evan did this" I say, my voice not very strong.

"Did he shoot too?" I just nod my head. We had made it to the edge of the jungle before I blacked out again.

Later I woke up in a hospital bed. Everyone was gathered by my bed with their back turned to me, in a huddle sort of thing.

"Can I know the secret?" I ask. They all jump hearing a new voice. A chorus of Lily and Brenner was heard. They all asked how I was feeling and all of these other questions. I just had bad bruising on very part of my body and I should just rest for the next couple of weeks.

"How is it that you are always the one that ends up in a hospital bed when you guys go out?" Charlie asks.

"Cause I know how to have fun and live dangerous." I tease. We all stay up talking till everyone retires to their cabins.

"Lily you gave me the scare of my life today." Ben says standing at the door.

"I know I scared myself too. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"I love you, you know that right." He says.

"Yes and I love you too."

"I will see you in the morning. Remember no one is safe in the jungle." Was the last thing he said before turning around and heading out of the clinic.


End file.
